


Original Fic Title Here

by v11xi3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, But DOES Wake Up Everyday and Choose Violence, Chara (Undertale) Has Issues, Chara Just Wants to Be Loved, Chara Still Hates Humans With Their Entire Being, Chara is Punk, Chara isn't evil, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Has Issues :D, I can't write slow burn for shit, Idk How Paragraphs Work, Mentions of Suicide, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Please God Forgive My Awful Writing, Probably Fast Burn, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans Is Short As Hell, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v11xi3/pseuds/v11xi3
Summary: I don't know man. I just wanted a good, not transphobic charans fic. Read the god damn tags please. HEAVY TW For alcohol abuse chpt2+
Relationships: Chara/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Original Fic Title Here

Chara never did parties, never did meetups, never did social interaction. Unfortunately, it was Frisk's birthday, and they were literally unable to say no to them- Even if it was beyond them as to why a 21 year old wanted a birthday party. 

So here they were, stood in the corner of Toriel's nice little house, sipping on a particularly nasty beer with one earbud in. They needed to drown out the annoying chatter of the other guests. There weren't many at the party, about ten including themself, but they were easily irritated and both Frisk and mom had begged them not to pitch a fit. Fair enough. Chara watched everyone else, reading their body language, almost studying them. They were all happy, loose, relaxed.. Apart from one. Sans the fucking skeleton. 

Chara let out a scoff as they saw him, in all his disgusting rat bastard glory. Stained hoodie, crusty shorts, pink slippers worn out from being used as shoes.. He was gross, even Chara thought so. They couldn't say a lot themself- They weren't the most hygienic in the world- But he was next fucking level. They couldn't stand him. Especially his fakeness. Jeez, he was so clearly plastic, it horrified them that nobody noticed. The way he moved, talked, smiled- It was all so fake. They wanted to throttle him, crush in his skull, rip him apart-

..Chara had only realised they'd been staring once they locked eye contact. Sans' expression immediately faltered a little, and in turn Chara flipped him off. They ignored the flush of embarrassment on their cheeks... He slowly excused himself from the conversation he was in, leaving with a grin and a wave before beginning to walk towards Chara. Oh god no. They crushed the can they were cradling in their hands a little, eyes narrowing at him as they challenged his fake grin with their own.

Sans stopped a few feet in front of them, casually shoving his hands in his pockets and putting most of his weight on his left leg. He looked so deceitfully relaxed. Chara wanted to punch him. "heya. surprised you even made it. half expected ya ta ditch frisk, really, wouldn't put it past ya." Sans said oh so casually, giving a slight shrug. Chara's grin twitched, and they had to stop themself from dusting the fucker then and there. "..Sans. Pleasure to see you. Me, ditch Frisk? Seems more like a thing you would do.. Oh wait, you have!" They said in a sickly sweet tone, expression going smug when Sans let out a low growl. Oh, they were always the only one who could pull down his facade. They loved it. "...heh, you even said happy birthday to 'em yet, or have ya been too busy oglin' me?" Sans asked. "'Course I have, dumbass. Maybe you were too busy chatting up my mom to notice." Chara snapped. "didn't realise you still counted 'er as that, honestly. she says ya don't even text back. really, is it all that difficult?"

..Chara's can was thrown to the side a second later, and they had Sans pinned to the wall. He dangled there, eyesockets wide. Screw not 'pitching a fit'.  
"How. Fucking. DARE YOU? You think you can talk to me like that, skeleton? I won't HESITATE to dust your pathetic a-" They were cut short by someone pulling them back- Frisk.

They looked disappointed, upset, angry, all of the above. Chara sank into themself slightly. Frisk moved their hand back so they could sign, glaring down at Chara."I asked you to do one thing, and you didn't listen. One thing, Chara. Is it really that difficult?" Frisk signed. Chara paused, shoving their hands in their pockets and huffing. "Maybe you shouldn't invite that stupid dickbag next time, if you expect me to be all poli-" They were cut off again. "I'm not leaving out one of my FRIENDS-" They put heavy emphasis on that word, signing out the individual letters, "-Because you don't know how to act right! I'm sick of it, Chara! You can't just go shoving people around because you don't like them." Chara snorted, "He's your friend? That fake, plastic motherfucker over there is your friend? Come on, Frisk! Don't bullshit yourself. Do you really think he likes you, or do you think he's still trying to keep up his STUPID PROMISE?"

..Frisk paused for a few seconds, before suddenly shoving Chara towards the door. "Out." They signed. "Get the fuck out. Maybe you're the one I shouldn't invite." Chara yelped when they were shoved, hands balling into fists as they WENT to yell at them- Before they deflated, simply turning around and leaving. It wasn't worth their time.

Frisk ran a hand through their hair, taking a deep breath and sighing. Again. Chara ruined their birthday again. "..frisk, bud. don't let them ruin this for ya. you're 21 now, ya deserve to celebrate.. without that little ra-" Sans, this time, was cut off, also being shoved to the door. "I don't need drama. I don't need my friends fighting. I'm going to celebrate, without Chara or you. Bye, Sans." 

...Sans felt guilt hit him like a truck, and he sucked in a breath. God fucking damn it. He turned on his heel, storming out of the door. He was going to talk to that brat.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOF i never thought id upload this but here i am. hopefully i'll update more but honestly knowing me i could completely forget about it in a week. whoopsie


End file.
